Guilty Confessions
by dizzyamypayne
Summary: Amy regrets marrying Rory and eventually confesses her love for the Doctor one night. She asks if he has those feelings in return. It turns out he does. Will Rory find out about their romance? Eleven/Amy fanfic. No Doctor/River or Amy/Rory!
1. Chapter 1

Amy's P.O.V

I lay asleep in my bed that night, with Rory my new husband that I only married a couple of days ago. I remembered I couldn't sleep that night, it wasn't the fact I wasn't comfy or too warm or too cold - something was on my mind. When I opened my eyes, Rory was breathing heavy which after ten minutes started to turn into snoring. It was typical, I even made him go to a sleep clinic a couple of years ago and it still didn't help. But after a couple of years get used to it. I tried to get some sleep, surely I could cope another full night without thinking about him, not Rory...the Doctor. My raggedy doctor. I still couldn't believe what I did. I got married. I got married having no idea who the Doctor was. Why did River come with that stupid diary of hers _after_ my wedding? The truth is and it pains me to say it...I don't want to be married. It feels as though I've betrayed him (The Doctor) in a way. Anyway, moving on, I need some sleep. So I shut my eyes and started to doze off again until I heard a loud bang noise coming from the console room.

It sounded like someone dropped something. Rory was still asleep, he obviously must not have heard it. It must be the Doctor still up and still fixing the TARDIS. I sat up slowly trying not to wake him up and walked down the corridor in my jammies. That's when I saw him. He was using a drill I think to fix something. He knew I was there, oh he always knew where I was. Then he turned around and gave me a smile. "Hello Pond" he said as he stopped using the drill and put it down on the floor

"Hi" I replied

"Where's Rory?" he asked "It's his turn to talk to you - we agreed"

"Yeah well that's too bad cause he's sleeping isn't he? So you'll have to deal with me twice", he smirked but never said anything and was paying more attention to her than me

"Doctor?" I asked walking closer to him

"Yeah?"

"I never got the chance to say thanks" I said as I gripped onto the railing

"For what Pond?" he asked giving me that confused look, that I love but irritates me most of the time

"Coming to my wedding" I said "Well gate crashing my wedding more like"

I wanted to smile when I said that for the first time, but i couldn't when i did say it for the first time i felt as if someone had kicked me in the stomach..

"The dancing was the best part" he joked trying to cheer himself up a little, I could tell he was putting it on

"Yeah...that sure was fun(!)" I laughed

"Oh shut up Pond you were dancing with me!" he protested

"Well at least I never nearly fell into the cake when trying to impress my friend"

The dancing was the only part I enjoyed that night really since I remembered him. When I danced with him I wanted to dance with him forever. Not Rory. I only danced with him because I felt sorry for him, I really did. I wanted to whisper in his ear that night that I was sorry that I didn't love him in return. I did love him but only in a friend way, because Rory was my best friend in the whole world and no-one could take that away from us - nt even the Doctor. But I couldn't tell Rory those things, he would only look at me afterwards with hurt in his eyes and disgust for me. I hung onto him that night at the reception, crying in his shoulder. Tears he thought were happiness, but I knew they weren't.

"Anyway you don't need to say thanks Amy, you're my friend and it was only fair that I had to be there" he said

"Come on Doctor we both know that that's not true, I know that you-" I said until I suddenly stopped

I wasn't thinking, it just came out. I've been wanting to tell him for so long how I feel about him. I've wanted to confront him ever since he came back for me, 12 years later. I knew he loved me when he held my hands and pressed his forehead against mine and promised me everything would be ok. It was an obsession when I was younger, but not now. I've gotten to know him for real and discover who the raggedy man really is that travels the universe in a time machine.

"I what?" he asked as he walked up to me, I froze and wanted to pretend I didn't know what I was talking about, but what was the point? Why cover it up any longer? I might as well tell him. He looked at me, in a way he's never done before. It felt as though he was staring right into my soul, this was it - the moment I told him.

"I know that you have feelings for me Doctor"

He came closer to me and I didn't move. He leaned on the railing beside me and placed his cold hand against my cheek, with a strand of my hair wrapped around his fingers. I had a positive guess in what he was going to say. "Just go to bed Amy" or "I don't know what you are talking about Pond" but what he said next really surprised me.

"Even if i do, how could you possibly know?" he asked, still looking into my eyes

I noticed his eyes started to get a little watery, like mine. He looked to the floor as if in shame. The Doctor just agreed that he loves me. It hurt us to think about it, because im married now and we've got Rory to think about. I took his hand, the moment he felt me touch him made him look up at me. He looked sad and scared at the same time. Scared at the thought of losing me and sad that he couldn't have me

"Because i have feelings for you too" I whispered

"Amy you shouldn't be saying that" he snapped out of it and took his hand away from my face to turn his back to me "you're married now to Rory"

I wished those words were never true, it was so unfair. I want him so badly, I need him. I just want to be with him.

"No-"

"You are married to Rory, fantastic Rory, funny Rory and he's your husband" he hissed at me, and thought he was actually knocking some sense into me

"And I don't want him to be" I said "I want someone else"

"Amy-" I stopped him by putting my hand against his mouth so he was looking at me

"Youve waited long enough too" I said taking my hand from his mouth

"Long enough for what?"

"For me..." I said

I came closer and wrapped my arms around him, he let me. He didn't push me away or anything like that. Then everything was quiet. I could feel the heat off of his body. Then my lips touched his. Then I pulled away and I could feel his breath hitting off of my face. Then he kissed me back softly on the lips, that was a surprise. I was a little shocked.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear

We both froze froze and he looked at me, I didn't know what to think. But I knew I loved him too.

"I didn't mean that" he said

Then my hopes flattened. Why would he say that?

"I mean , if you don't want me to" he replied back smiling

I laughed and he rested his forehead against mine as he gave me that mischievous grin

"Well I do want you to" I replied back softly "Because you're in love with me Doctor, and there's not a thing you can do to change that"

Hope you guys liked it...


	2. Chapter 2

_He placed both of his hands on the side of my face and kissed me over and over again. I felt weak at the knees, i felt nervous kissing him. I know i've done it before, but it just feels so right this time. His lips left mine so he could say something to me, his hands slid off of my face and i stood beside him waiting for him to say something..._

"You should probably be getting back to bed Pond" _he whispered_

"I don't want to..." _i said_

"Why not?" _he asked_

"Cause..."

_He was waiting for an answer he's always so impatient..._

"Yes? (!)" _he asked_

"Because Rory's snoring...again" _i said_

"Oh tell me about it ! I can hear him almost a mile away...literally" _he laughed_

"But you do know why else I don't want to go to bed?" _i asked_

"Don't you Doctor?" _i teased_

"What?" _he asked with a puzzled look on his face..._

_God he could be so stupid at the most important times i need him to pick up on something that turns both of us on!..._

"I want to stay up because..."

"Because you're here" _i whispered_

"Oh" _he sighed_

_I hope that sigh was a good sigh_...

"Is that a bad thing?"_ i asked_

"Do you not want me to..." _I grabbed one of his suspenders with my left hand and placed my other hand on his chest and looked up at him to finish my sentance_. "Stay here with you?"

"I do but not with your husband sleeping down the hall" _he replied_

_Rory! i forgotten all about him for a moment there... I was so distracted with the Doctors eyes. The first ever time i looked into those eyes was when i was only a little girl. The eyes i wanted to stare at forever and ever. I couldn't do that though, i have to accept the fact that i can't have him...i can't have the man i love, or the um..alien that i love. He proved a point though, i feel guilty already for what i've just done, i've kissed him again behind my husbands back..._

"Yeah you're right" _i sighed as i removed my hand from his shoulder..._

"Yeah" _he agreed_

_I turned around and i started walking up the steps, I could hear him sniffling a little. He made me want to cry too sometimes, especially now. I turned to face him he was standing there staring to the floor. I felt for him, i really did. He must feel an awfull lot worse than me. Him watching me and Rory kiss and hug and whisper i love you to each other. He had even seen Rory's dream about me being pregnant, it scared him..but most of all it really hurt him..._

"Doctor?" _I whispered_

_He raised his head to look up to me..._

"Yeah?" _he asked_

"I love you"

"You know that don't you?" _i asked_

"Yeah..i know Amy" _he replied as I rested my head on his shoulder..._

"I love you too" _he whispered_

"Good night Doctor" _i whispered_

_My throat was turning dry, i felt as if i couldn't breathe. I took a deep breath and walked down the coridoor leaving him behind all alone. I walked back slowly to my bedroom. Tears fell from my eyes. I opened my door, there lay Rory sleeping peacefully. I leaned on my door to stare at him - sighing, i wanted to smile but i couldn't. I felt guilt. I quietly closed my door and crawled into bed beside him. I lay my head on the pillow, I sniffled a little which was enough to wake him up..._

"Amy?" _he asked_

"Yeah?" _i asked_

"Are you ok?" _he asked sitting up a little..._

"Yeah" _i replied_

"Are you sure?" _he asked once more_

"Yes Rory im fine, now just go back to sleep" _I hissed_

"Ok" _he repied turning back on his side to fall asleep again..._

_He fell back asleep a while later..._

"I want to be ok" _i murmered_

"I really do..."

_I stared at the photo of me and the Doctor on the wall beside me visiting Space Florida, i looked into his eyes once more and i fell asleep. Dreaming about what tommorow would be like...and about someone..._


	3. Chapter 3

_When i woke up it was morning, or at least i thought it was. I rolled over to find mascara stains all over my white pillow. I suddenly remembered myself crying myself to sleep last night. I looked up to the side where Rory sleeps, he wasn't there. Where was he? He was probably talking to the Doctor. The Doctor, how could i face him since last night. In fact how can i face any of them since last night? I knew i had to face them some time. So i wen't for a shower, got dressed and i made my way down the coridor._

_As i walked quietly down the coridoor, i heard Rory and the Doctor talking about something. They didn't know i was there. They were talking about me. I panicked, what if Rory knew what had happened last night and he never confronted me? He's done that before, he didn't confront me over that kiss me and the Doctor shared the night before my wedding. I leaned my back against the wall, hiding from them so i could know what they were saying, i listened quietly..._

"Please just be quiet Rory i'm busy over here" _the Doctor said_

"But why was she crying though?" _Rory asked looking at him._

"I don't know Rory" _the Doctor whispered back._

"But it wasn't just for 10 minutes or anything like that, she cried herself to sleep. I-i don't think i've done anything have i?" _Rory asked_

_The Doctor stopped fidgeting about with the control panel, he raised his head to look at Rory. Rory looked at him..._

"Unless...you've done something to upset her" _Rory suggested_

_Then suddenly Rory's face started to turn angry..._

"Did you do anything to make her upset?" _Rory asked_

"Me? no! no! how could you think that?" _the Doctor asked surprisingly..._

_I walked down the coridoor acting as if i didn't hear a word. They turned to me sharply, i pulled a confused face..._

"Why are you both staring at me like that? _i asked_

"Nothing, nothing" _Rory replied looking at me up and down..._

_Rory and I both looked at the Doctor , he looked at us both smiling. Smiling? why would he be smiling?_

"I think it's time we go on another little adventure" _he said_

_I didn't want to go on an adventure, not after last night. How could i possibly explore new galaxies and planets with my husband who i cheated on only last night? I knew the Doctor wanted to see me happy, he loves it when i smile and i smile because he makes me smile. I love Rory I do, I feel terrible what i've done to him. I don't know who i love more, I can't choose? How can i possibly choose? I waited my whole life for this one man and when he leaves you for twelve years you need someone to open up to, to cry onto and someone who's there for you when he's not. That was Rory, i never meant to fall in love with Rory,we were best friends, me, Jeff, Kirsty and Rory. I knew he wanted to be more, the way he looked at me. I gave up and settled down with the fact that he wasn't coming back. I let myself fall in love with Rory. Then that one day it all changed..._

_The day he came back, my raggedy doctor came back. That noise from that glorious time machine the ringing that was in my ears every night as i fell asleep. And when he found out who i was and how late he was for me, he looked into my eyes, those eyes that i looked into from when i was seven years old, the eyes that i look at now and see nothing but love and desire. The way he holds me, hugs me and kisses me. It makes me feel complete, the years i've been waiting, the stories i told about him and the drawings in my scrapbook it's sounds like something out of a fairytale..._

_Then reality hit..._

"Where did you have in mind?" _I asked_

"Im thinking Zyronth" _he replied_

"Hhhmmm i was thinking breakfast!"_ i hissed_

_The Doctor sighed as i walked through to the kitchen rumaging through the cupboards looking for some cereal to eat. Rory left the Doctor in the concole room and joined me in the kitchen..._

"Alright what's going on?" _Rory asked me_

"What do you mean?"_ i asked as i found the cereal and started opening the box..._

"Something or someone made you upset last night Amy" _Rory said_

_I didn't want to look at him i was so busy trying to open the packet, he took the box off of me and opened it for me..._

"Upset?" _i asked pouring the cereal out into a bowl..._

"Amy will you just look at me?" _Rory hissed_

_I sighed and put down the bowl, and looked up at Rory's face. He looked scared in a way, maybe he was scared of the fact that someone hurt me..._

"What is it?" _he asked_

"Amy?"

"Rory it's nothing..." _i said placing my hands on his cheeks and looking into his eyes _"Honestly" _i whispered_

_He stood still as i walked away slowly shuting my eyes tight wishing i didn't just lie to him. I joined the Doctor back in the console room. He was busy pulling the levers and fidgeting about with the screen..._

"Did you have something to eat?" _the Doctor asked me_

"I lost my apetite" _i whispered as i walked to my room..._

_The Doctor looked at me as it turned my back to him too. Rory walked back through to the console room after i left._

"I just want to know whats wrong with her"_ Rory said to the Doctor_

"Im sure it's nothing" _the Doctor said_

"I know but i just worry about her you know?" _Rory sighed_

_The Doctor felt terrible, Rory was his friend and now he's going about kissing his wife in the middle of the night while he's asleep in bed dreaming about me._

_Hours passed, the Doctor wondered around the rooms he found Rory asleep in the library's chair, he had a book in his lap. The Doctor closed the door back over. He planned to go back to his bedroom for a sleep. Then as he passed my bedroom he heard sobs from it. He couldn't leave me there crying, it hurt him when i cried. He slowly opened the door, he found me on my bed lying on my side, crying into a pillow causing more mascara stained all over it._

"Amy" _he whispered_

"Just go away!" _i hissed_

"I can't do this anymore" _i whispered_

"Am-"

"It's not even been a day and i feel horrible! How else am i supposed to cope every other day of my life?" _i asked_

"Amy listen-"

"No you listen!" _i hissed cuting him off jumping up onto my feet saying it inches from his face..._

"Keep your voice down" _the Doctor hissed_

_I then remembered Rory was asleep down the hall in the library, he came in to check on me earlier i pretended i was asleep just so he wouldn't speak to me..._

"We kissed last night remember!" _i said_

"I love you and you love me" _i finished.._

"I know, i know" _he whispered as he kissed me softly on the forehead as i cried_.

_Im sure he was crying a tad too, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered, _"Pond what am i going to do with you?"

"But i love Rory too i just don't know what to do"

"This isn't how it's supposed to be, it's just not fair" _i whispered as i crawled back onto my bed to lie down_..."It's just not fair"

"We need to tell him"_ i said_

"I know, I know" _he said_

"But what am i supposed to say though? Im sorry Rory but i'm in love with someone else, i want a divorce although we just got married?"_ i sighed_

"I don't know if i can" _i said_

_That night as we talked and cried about how we were going to tell Rory about all of this...we didn't know Rory wasn't asleep at all, he was actually standing out in the hallway and he heard everything..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Wakey wakey Amy!" _I heard the Doctor shouting from the console room..._

_I opened my eyes Rory was lying beside me in my bed sleeping - snoring in fact. He had his back turned to me, he's never done that before he always lays facing me. I sat up as quick as I could..._

"We're off to Zyronth in 20 minutes!" _the Doctor shouted_

_I pushed Rory slightly, he gave me an angry moan. I laughed, i was so exited to explore this planet-a brand new planet. I need a fresh new day, I wanted to forget all about last night at least for one day. I pushed him again, he knew it was me trying to wake him up from another one of his deep sleeps or what I would like to call them...comas._

"Rory get up come on!" _I said_

_He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes slowly. He made a yawn as I ran around the room searching for clothes to wear for another new adventure. I rumeged through the wardrobe which was at least 7 times the size of my one at home in my bedroom. Piles and piles of tops and jeans fell to the bare floor as I tried on at least 8 of each, finally I found the perfect outfit, a lovely white-tight t-shirt, blue jeanes and a black pair of boots . I found an outfit for Rory too. A nice long sleeved t shirt, jeans and a lovley fleece. He yawned again, I sighed as he was still lying in bed not moving one bit..._

"Rory come on get up!" _i shouted_

"We're leaving in 10 minutes!" _the Doctor shouted again just to remind us..._

_Finnally he had the strength to get up out of bed. I chucked the clothes I wanted him to wear at him and stuck my tongue out at him laughing. Soon as I was dressed I ran through to the contol room where the Doctor was. I wanted to tell him I didn't want to talk about last night at all today or at least not for now._

"What kept you?" _he asked me as i sat on one of the chairs_

"S-sorry I was busy trying to find something for Rory to wear" _i murmered_

_As soon as I mentioned his name he looked up at me as if in worry. That was the time to tell him, I stood up and walked over beside him..._

"Listen all I want today..." _i sighed _"Is to forget all about last night..."

_I looked at him as he was still fidgeting about with the screen buttons..._

"Fine" _he said still not looking across at me..._

"No, not like that I still loved that kiss, I just - I just don't want him finding out" _i said_

"Yeah I know" _he replied back_

_Silence fell upon us he turned around to look at me and smiled at me a little..._

"So where we off to today?" _Rory shouted from the bedroom..._

_We heard his footsteps approaching closer and closer to the console room a.k.a us..._

"Promise me?" _I asked him_

_He ignored me but not on purpouse, he was still busy pulling the levers and fixing one of the screens..._

"Promise" _he said_

_The Doctor took a breath as I stared at him. Rory walked through to the room with a faint smile, I looked up at him and smiled as he smiled back at me too..._

"We are going to Zyroth" _the Doctor said_

"What that place you mentioned yesterday?" _Rory asked_

"Yes" _he replied_

"Hang on!" _the Doctor shouted as the engine started up and it made that magical noise I love..._

"What like right now?" _Rory asked_

"Yeah" _the Doctor replied_

_We landed with a pretty big bang. I ran to the doors as I they appeared to be glowing for some reason. Suddenly I froze when Rory shouted something..._

"Don't touch it!" Rory shouted as if he was in panic

"Calm down Rory it's only dust" _the Doctor said_

"Dust?"_ I asked_

"Yes Dust, It's in the air the planet glows, it's what keeps the Zyronhions alive"_ he replied_

"Well come on what are we waiting for?" _I asked jumping up and down like a little kid waiting to open up a christmas present..._

_I was really exited to open the doors to see what would be shown to me. Maybe there's a huge swimming pool, or an ocean? or maybe even thousnads upon thousands of flowers! I opened the door with a huge grin upon my face. There wasn't an ocean...no flowers and no swimming pool. But there was a huge city, a huge one even probably bigger than London._

"Wow" _i whispered as my eyes widened and I froze on the spot..._

"I take it you like it?"_ The Doctor asked laughing_

"I love it" _I replied_

_We stared at the wonders of this city this magical city, birds flew over the orangy, red sky...I was breathtaken_..."Thank you" _i whipered to him. Then we heard something drop from behind, we turned around quickly Rory was standing there staring at a mug which was in broken pieces all over the glass floor._

"Sorry it just fell" _he said as he looked up at us with a straight face..._

_I knew it didn't just fall he must have knocked it over on purpouse. For a second I saw anger on his face. I decided to forget about it for now..._

"Oh that's ok" _the Doctor shouted as he walked out of the TARDIS and stepped onto the ground of Zyronth. I joined him Rory following behind me..._

"Can we?" _I asked him_

"Of course" _he said_

_We all walked down the street exploring buildings and mueseums and not to mention the shops. The people who lived there didn't look like aliens and they didn't act like aliens either..._

"So what and who exactly are Zyronthians?" _I asked_

"They're humans who-"

"Hold on humans?" _Rory asked_

"Yes, they were exploring the universe then their spaceship landed here on Zyronth, couldn't get the spaceship starting back up again so they decided to stay here..."

_The Doctor ran up the stairs of a huge building that overlooked the whole city..._

"To live their life here...the Zyronthians a human race" _he said finishing off his sentance...smiling_

_It was a beautifull sight to stand here and watch this amazing place..._

"But don't they need oxygen to breathe?" _I asked_

"Chlofinium dust " _he replied as I stared at it floating around the in the air... _"It contains oxygen" _he finished_

"That's amazing" _I said giggling_

"Yeah" _he replied _"It really is"

_Rory started walking away from both of us slowly. The Doctor never noticed, but I did..._

"Hey!" _I shouted running up to him leaving the Doctor behind_

_He turned around to look at me with another faint smile..._

"Where you off to then?" _I asked_

"I just wanted to walk around a bit...you know explore some other shops and that" _he replied_

"Well let me come with you" _I said walking beside him_

"Amy I just kind of want to be on my own for a bit" _he said_

"Oh...okay" _I replied_

"Hey i'll be back in a bit okay?"_ he asked_

_I smiled as i looked into his eyes. At this point i didn't see him as my husband...just as a friend. The friend i grew up with..and nothing more. Rory walked off I didn't know where he was going, he probably didn't know where he was going but I knew I would see him again soon. I walked back up to the Doctor who was by this point staring at Rory..._

"What's wrong?" _I asked him_

"Have you noticed that Rory seems a bit..."

"A bit what?" _I asked_

"Weird"

"Weird?" _I asked_

"You don't think he..." _I turned to face him again _"Knows about us do you?" _he asked me_

"He couldn't" _I murmered_

**Rory's POV**

_I walked down the streets thinking about the two of them, the two of them kissing it made me angry. Im more angry at her I've given her everything. But it's not really her fault is it? I walked into one of the shops._

"Hello welcome to Zyronth Tours how may I help you?" _a woman asked me, she sounded posh_

_She had long brown hair, and she was wearing a black blazer and a black skirt with black high heels just like any human would wear in an office, she looks about 50 years old, in fact she kind of looked like my aunt. She didn't look like a Zyronthian. She looked more like a normal human being. She was quite a short person only about 4 and a half feet - all of them are i've noticed that. She was holding a clipboard and she had a pen in her hand..._

"I was just-"

"Wanting to look around Zyronth?" _she asked_

"Yeah" _I replied_

"How about a tour of the city?" _she asked_

"Oh I don't know I should be getting back soon" _I said_

"Oh it'll only take half an hour" _she suggested_

"Oh ok then" _I said smiling..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's POV**

"It's been ages where is he?" _I moaned_

"Relax he's probably away shopping or something" _the Doctor said standing at the other side of the balcony_

"He's been hours!" _I said to him_

"No he's only been 30 minutes every 30 minutes feels like an hour to us...to Zyronthians it's 30 minutes" _he said back_

"But what if he really does know about us?" _I asked fearing the worst..._

"Look ...even if he does it was only a couple of kisses...it isn't as bad as...you know going further" _he said coming closer to me_

"Yeah, yeah you're right I mean it was just a kiss and it's not like we wan't to kiss each other again...here...right now at sunset on a planet " _I said looking into his eyes as he looked into mine_

"...Precisley we don't want that" _he murmered looking at my lips_

_There was a long silence. In fact it was the longest silence we've ever had, I had to say something..._

"Can I ask why ...we don't want that?"

_He turned his back to me and walked back over to where he was standing before..._

"Because...you have a husband who loves you very much" _he replied_

"And you deserve better than me" _he said looking onto the ground_

"Shut up don't you dare say that" _I said walking up to him, he raised his head and looked at me.._

"Amy-"

"I love you...and you love me" _I whispered as I pressed my forehead against his _" And we can't keep going on like this we need to tell him-"

"Amy-"

"Now"_ i said cutting him off once more_

**Rory's POV**

_This woman she's taken me everywhere, the buildings are amazing, the tempature is perfect and now she's taking me to the hospital..._

"How clumsy of me I never put down your name young man what is it?" _she asked looking up at me ready to write something on her sheet of paper_

"Rory Williams"

"Ok thank you" _she said writing my name on a forum_

_"_This doesn't...cost anything does it?" _I asked her_

_She showed me the patients that were in the wards and we walked all over the building..._

"So what is your occupation ?" _she asked me as we were walking down the coridors_

"Im a nurse" _I replied_

"Well this would be ideal for you wouldn't it" _she asked_

_I laughed at the thought of it...but then I thought about it as I looked at the nurses and doctors that work here, I could work here..._

"Are you a Zyronthian?"_ I asked the woman_

"Yes I am, my anscestors spaceship crashed here and we've began a new race here AND yes i'm proud to be a Zyronthian"

_I chuckled as she talked to some of the nurses..._

"Are you an alien ?" _she asked me_

"What me? no, no im not an alien...im human"

"That's alien to me" _she said_

"Oh right yeah" _I said_

_One of the nurses opened the double doors and a ward was shown to me..._

"Wow" _I said_

"All sorts of spieces from all over the galaxy rely on us Zyronthians to help mend them for their next adventure..." _the woman said_

"What adventure would that be?" _I asked_

_She sighed and looked up at me..._

"There's still battles going on ...planets depend on us...even Earth" _she said_

_The tour finished and I amde my way back to the Doctor and Amy_

**Amy's POV**

"What kept you?" _I asked Rory as he came up to me..._

"I love this place Amy it's amazing" _he said looking around wide eyed smiling..._

"I know it really is isn't it?" _I said_

"Yes well it's time to go...I think we've been here long enough don't you?" _the Doctor asked_

"Yeah...it's time to leave" _I said walking towards the TARDIS_, _following the Doctor, Rory stood still_

"Yeah..." _he sighed _"I guess it is" _he sighed_

"It'll be sad to go" _he said looking up at the sky smiling _"This planet, I just love this planet...the people...and the atmosphere...it's all magical" _he sighed_

_I smiled and I started to walk back to the TARDIS..._

"We can live here" _Rory said_

_Then I stopped walking and I turned around to face him and so did the Doctor..._

"What?" _I asked him_

_He walked up towards me and took a hold of my hands and looked into my eyes..._

"Amy me and you here, living here...what do you say?" _he asked me_

_I turned to the Doctor in shock and suddenly turned back to Rory. My throat felt as if it was closing up, crackling my mouth turning dry and my eyes started to water. Im sure Rory's did a tad too..._

"I-i-" _I couldn't speak_

"Think about it...it's ideal there's-there's a hospital I can work it's a city a fresh new life...for us we can buy a house and live there" _he said grabbing my hands tighter not wanting to let me go_

_A life without the Doctor? I couldn't I just couldn't do it. I've waited all my life to be with him again I can't leave him I love him and here's my husband asking me to make a sacrafice for us both to be together as it should be. A husband and wife living on a magical planet together...any girl in the world would find this the most flattering and romantic thing ever. But I don't I must be the only girl who sees this as a nightmare..._

"No"_ I said_

"What?" _Rory asked me, he must have expected me to say yes_

"I can't do this Rory" _I whispered letting go of one of his hands..._

"Amy this is good for us it's just as good as home" _Rory re-assured_

"No, no Rory it's not"_ i pleaded I took a step closer to him..._

"Our home is that -that magical blue box..not here it's never ever going to be here" _I said with tears falling from my face_

"It is for me" _Rory said_

"What?"_ I asked confused_

"Im not going back to Earth Amy...and im not going back in the TARDIS either" _he said_

"What do you mean?" _I asked_

"Im staying here...even if you're not" _he said_

_I felt as if my heart had just broke but I also felt relief. I was upset that Rory my best friend, my husband said he's leaving me...forever. I was slightly reieved that I still had the Doctor beside me even if he wasn't. Then it clicked...he knows about me and the Doctor I had to know if that's why he was staying. I looked deep into his eyes and i asked..._

"You know...don't you?" _I asked_

_There was a silence as he stared at me and then moved his eyes onto the Doctor._

"...Yes" _he replied_

"Is-Is that why you're staying here?" _I asked him_

"...No"

"Then why are you staying then?" _I asked_

_The word just managed to come out of my mouth. I could feel it closing up on me as if I didn't want to know the answer..._

"Amy I realised that..."

"That what?" _I asked_

"I've been head over heels about you and - and i've just suddenly realised that you don't love me as much as-as you love him" _he said_

"...and don't say that's a lie...cause I know it's not"

"It's best if I go anyway" _he suggested_

"Don't say that" _I said to him_

"Amy-"

"And even if...I don't love you as much as him...you're still my best friend Rory and friends need each other" _I said_

"Hey, we'll meet again one day...somewhere in space and time...it's a big universe Amy...but we'll meet again some time" _he said_

"Thank you Rory" _I whispered_

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath wishing it wouldn't be like this..ending this way. I opened my eyes again to wipe a tear from my face. Rory let go of my hand softly and took a step backwards looking at me smiling, as we took one last look at each other..._

"Goodbye Amy...goodbye Doctor" He kissed me softly on the nose and whispered _he said as he walked off into the sunset..._

_I turned to the Doctor and I hugged him so tight never wanting to let go, the thought if it was the Doctor instead of Rory leaving me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the head as i cried onto his shoulder..._

"I didn't expect it to be so soon" _i said_

"I know, I know" _he whispered into my ear_

_I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me a smile back and I felt better in a way..._

"Im just glad I didn't have to say goodbye to you" _I whispered to him_

_He kissed me softly on the nose and whispered _"I love you Amy Pond"

_I laughed still looking deep into his eyes and whispered _" I love you too"

_We stood there on the planet of Zyronth hugging each other before it was time to head back home..the TARDIS. I cried myself to sleep that night as I clutched onto my pillow. When I woke up the next morning I found an arm resting across my stomach I rolled over slightly onto my back only to find the Doctor sleeping beside me. I smiled and I rested my arm over his stomach too. He woke up slightly only to pull me in closer, I snuggled up to him and I decided to drift back off to sleep. There we lay in my bed cuddling each other as we slept..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmmmmm" _Amy said drowning in the scent of freshley made pancakes_

"That smells good what you cooking?" _she asked as she walked through the dull halway which led to the kitchen..._

"Pancakes the original pancakes that are from Italia!" _he shouted from the kitchen_

"Do you want some?" _he asked attemting to flip one over on it's side..._

"Mmmm yes please" _Amy replied grabbing a plate from one of the cupboards_

"Doctor look thanks for being there for me for the past couple of days...but i'm fine really" _she said_

"But Amy I have to be there you're my...friend and you know that I care about you - you don't need to thank me" _he replied giving her a small smile_

"So do you want to go somewhere today or just stay here?" _he asked as he joined her at the kitchen table_

_Amy couldn't help but laugh in the morning when she sat next to him or 'payed visits to his bedroom' (decoded that means attempting to kiss him by pretending she had nightmares - before Rory even set footthe TARDIS and when he had no idea who Rory was). She laughs because he wears boxers and a t-shirt every morning, she finds it so much better than the bow tie's and the tweed jacket. She mostly laughs at his scruffy hair rather than the clothes. It's just so casual...not like him...it's more of a turn on to her_

"I was thinking we could go back to Space Florida" _Amy said scooping another bit of pancake in her mouth_

"Space Florida?" _the Doctor asked with a mouthfull of food in his mouth_

"Out of all time and space you want to go to back to Space Florida?(!)" _he asked shocked in a way_

_He was looking at her as if something was wrong with her..as if she was bonkers..._

"Why not? Hmmm?" _Amy asked with a teasing smile_

"It was fun and it was sunny _and_ it was in space" _Amy said as she got up out of her seat_

_His eyes never left her as she got up out of her seat with her plate and her cutlery and walked over to wash the all the other dishes...and he couldn't help __looking at her...bottom. She was wearing low cut pj's...then he reminded himself that he hadn't replied to her question yet and he suddenly came back to that as he stopped staring at her bottom_

"_But_you were disappointed too" _he said getting up out of his seat.._

_He walked over to stand beside her as she continued to wash the dishes to look at her in admiration..._

"Honestly Pond how could you think that there was a Disneyland there?" _he asked with a chuckle_

_They laughed remembering when she said that when she arrived there just before...the beach. She put the dishes down beside the sink_

"Well I wasn't all disappointed... I was defiantly not disappointed on that beach" _Amy teased as she placed a hand on his cheek as they locked eyes_

"Where we kissed again...for the second time" _she said wrapping her arms around his neck .._

"Yeah I know" _he said_

"If Rory's not upsetting you...then what is?" _he asked_

"...Nothing, nothing" _she said dropping her arms and walking away looking dissapointed a little in a way..._

_She went and sat back down on the chair she was sitting on..._

"Amy you know you can tell me..." _he said sitting back down on one of the chairs also beside her_

_He wrapped one of his wrms around her neck and pulled her close into him and she wrapped on of her arms around his waist also gripping onto his t-shirt as tight as she could like she didn't want to let go..._

"I know that it's just..." *sigh*

"I...I want something" _Amy continued as she looked up at him_

_He looked down at her with a confused face sitting up a bit..._

"Something?" _he asked her_

_He wondered what she was talking about, Amy had thought about this for a long time she didn't want to tell him about it. She knew he wouldn't approve he would think it's stupid and way too painfull and dangerous. But Amy wanted this sure it would change her life forever but all she wat's is to be with him...forever or for as long as she can. He completes her, he showed her time and space...it was always him...not Rory..but him..her 'bow-tie wearing alien'. _

"Yeah" _she replied with a soft touch_

"And what is this something?" _he asked_

"That's the trouble...I want something that isn't possible to happen" Amy said

_He was sure she was starting to cry a little as she lay her head on his shoulder..._

"What are you saying?" _he asked_

_He was getting more serious now, more worried and more confused about what was going on...did she not want to be with him anymore? Or maybe she can't stand him...those were the things that worried him.._

"I don't want to...I don't want to be human anymore" _Amy said_

"Sorry I still don't get it" _the Doctor carried on_

"I want to be like you...I want to be the same" _Amy said_

_He now knew what she meant...she wanted to be LIKE him. The same speices as him to have two hearts the same life expectancy to regenerate maybe...he wouldn't allow it_

"Amy-"

"I don't want to grow old and leave you" _Amy said cutting him off_

_Amy knew he would start saying 'No it's not happening' she just didn't want to hear them out loud...she didn't want anymore heartache.._

"You know that, that can't happen" _he said_

_It hurt her when he said that..that word 'can't' she hated that word_

"...Why do you think i'm crying?" _she replied_

"And even if you were the same species as me you would have to watch everyone that you love move on...pass on even" _he continued_

"I know that...but I love you so much" _she said locking eyes with him again still grabbing onto his white t-shirt..._

"I love you too Pond" _he said_

_He placed the palm of his hand to cup her cheek to kiss her softly on the lips. They could feel each others lips smile against their skin. One kiss lead to a snog...and they're were even more snogs by the time they finnaly 'payed a visit to his bedroom'... _


End file.
